Mine
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Bruce and Tony are at a party when a Hammer associate decides to try to take advantage. Tony steps in and is the BAMF he is and then proceeds to take his boyfriend home and show him who he belongs to which is perfectly okay with Bruce.


**Summary: **Bruce and Tony are at a party when a Hammer associate decides to try to take advantage. Tony steps in and is the BAMF he is and then proceeds to take his boyfriend home and show him who he belongs to which is perfectly okay with Bruce.

Note: Based on a prompt in the Avengers Kink Meme 18.

* * *

**Mine**

Tony Stark hated public events but he hated them even more when he broke up with Pepper, they still remained friends, and got together with the one and only Bruce Banner. When they had first started Bruce was afraid of hurting Tony but when Tony showed him that the Hulk actually trusted Tony and liked the "Tin Man" Bruce calmed down about it. Now here Tony was being forced to attend a party that had Hammer associates in attendance with Bruce sitting in the corner watching him. Bruce didn't like crowds or attention but he wanted to be there for Tony so he went and now he was sitting in the corner drinking a coca cola. All of a sudden someone sat down in the chair in front of him and was giving a smirk that made Bruce wants to run or turn.

"Well hello there handsome," the man said, "what's a thing like you doing sitting by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend to get done," Bruce said hoping that it would get the man to leave him alone but it didn't.

"Obviously he must not be a good boyfriend if he leaves you all by your lonesome," the man said grabbing Bruce's hand.

"How about you get your grubby hands off my boyfriend Anderson before I make you," Tony growled out slapping the man's hand off and gently pulling Bruce up.

Bruce couldn't have been more relieved to see Tony and leaned into the genius. Tony had seen Bruce having trouble with Anderson and came over to help his boyfriend as well as give the asshole a piece of his mind.

"The next time someone tells you they have a boyfriend you don't force yourself on them. Also if I were you I would stop being an overgrown asshole otherwise you might not get laid. Now if you will excuse us," Tony whispered low and angry.

Tony put his arm around Bruce's shoulder and led him out to the car where Happy was waiting. A word wasn't said but Bruce could feel that Tony wasn't upset with him just upset at what happened. They arrived at the tower and when they arrived at Tony's floor Bruce found himself with his back pushed against the wall and Tony kissing him. Bruce moaned and went to put his hands on Tony's back but Tony just grabbed the doctor's hands and placed them above his head. Holding them with one hand, Tony proceeded to kiss Bruce passionately while removing his clothes. It seemed like forever but finally Bruce was naked and instead of teasing him further Tony removed his own clothes as well and then took Bruce apart. The billionaire's fingers disappeared behind Bruce's back to the scientist's opening and went in. Bruce moaned and he knew that he shouldn't love the feeling of being taken like this, with no lube or protection, just Tony's fingers and soon his erection, but he did and in all their time together The Hulk never seemed to become overwhelmed and try to come out. Bruce screamed when suddenly instead of two fingers preparing him Tony's erection was inside hitting that sweet spot constantly. Bruce tried to move his hands to his own erection but Tony grabbed his hands and slammed them back against the wall smirking at him in the process.

"Your mine," Tony growled into Bruce's ear.

Bruce whimpered because he was so close and he didn't know how much more he could take. It all seemed to end when Tony bit down roughly on Bruce's neck and it caused the scientist to come with Tony following right behind him.

"Sorry I just can't stand when people," Tony started to say once he regained his breath but neither one of them moved.

"I think by what happened just a minute ago you can tell that I don't have a problem with it Tony and neither does the Other Guy," Bruce interrupted.

That seemed to settle Tony down but instead of pulling out of him the billionaire picked Bruce up, who wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist, and carried him to their bedroom where they proceeded to have another three rounds of loud sex before falling asleep. If Anderson ended up with a broken nose later on Bruce nor Tony commented on it.


End file.
